Hello, Sunflower
by sixsixsixpistol
Summary: Ulquiorra x Orihime, love and hate relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Sunflower.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I also don't own the titles or lyrics of anything placed within the story either… Please don't sue me.. I'm just sharing my love and obsession through writing.. ;-;

A/N: Okay, be generous with me. My grammar blows, I tried my best! So, please be gentle. This is my story, I'm going to spoil a few things now. I'm not going by the anime. I'm going along with the whole capture thing though, only because it's super interesting. Uh, also! Her friends are all dead. :3 Sorry, Ichigo fans and all those who care about the other characters. This is an Orihime and Ulquiorra fanfiction. Other than that! Enjoy and sorry for the grammar.

**The stars, the moon.**

_"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes.."_

Chapter uno..

"You have been staring at your food. Do you plan on finishing the rest?" He seemed sympathetic, announcing in his drone voice, though that was just her opinion. Her large grey eyes stared into his eyes that never failed to impress her.

Ulquiorra stood in his normal posture, hands in his pockets, same expression too. Emotionless, she was curious to why he always was so…disinterested. Orihime pursed her dry lips - feeling dehydrated, she reached to take a extended sip from her water. She decided on losing the battle against his unfriendly gaze, positioning the fork back upon the side of her plate.

She was obedient; she had no choice. The Espada were superior in control, she came here in order to protect her friends. Days, weeks, months.. Maybe? Orihime was obligated.. She needed to remind herself, remembering in silence the day she came to Hueco Mundo. She stopped counting when her confidence in her friends was gradually eaten away. Ulquiorra tortured her with psychological abuse of her friends demise plenty of times, she decided not to contemplate about it for much longer.

"Yes, I am finished." She finally spoke after clearing her throat, hoping that would flush her thoughts and concerns. Now Orihime anticipated for an offensive remark from the zombie-like abductor. "If you are not capable to keep your pathetic human body well nurtured then I will leave you no choice." He encouraged her once more, not for his sake of course.

"I can't eat something that I don't think tastes... good." She hesitated as she watched his expression falter with each passing moment, word and breath. On a rare occasion his facial features would drop into a unsympathetic stare. Goose-flesh upraised, as she stared at him like a mouse pinned in the corner ready and acquiescent her fatal wish.

Instead to her surprise, he turned on his heel without a word or even another glare he left her alone. This was punishment, she guesstimated in muteness. He knew how uncomfortable she was alone. Otherwise he would stick around for whatever reason. She figured it was because he was developing feelings for her? There she goes again, wishing.. Her thoughts wondered back to the man she confessed her feelings for before coming to this dreadful place..

Ichigo.. He wasn't going to come for her.. She could feel her stomach plummet, the lump in her throat combusted. Her hands formed small fists, fighting to hold back the tears that were standing by, she had wept many times before. She learned that this wasn't going to save her, why cry? She was picking up on a lot of Ulquiorra's traits now.. Orihime could feel it bubbling under skin.

"No, no, no.." She muttered into the sleeve of her repulsive uniform they made her wear. Orihime belonged to them as an aid, body and soul. It was nauseating, she could feel her anger raising. Crocodile tears slipped from the creases of her eyes; which she promptly closed, hoping the tears would stop.

Her velvety face felt the moist droplets fall off her chin, she concentrated on the sounds she never heard, she could hear one of the Espada's servants gathering the plate. She wanted so badly to be noticed deep down. Though, she wasn't looking for awareness from any Arrancar, perhaps one of her benevolent friends.

Suicide; it was always in the back of her mind. Before captured she had never considered her suicide until now. Her life seemed so hollow.. She breathed in sharply, her hands stifling the whimpers that retreated from her mouth. How could she be thinking such thoughts? Orihime was frantic now, taking a deep breaths and trying to steady herself. "I'm fine - Orihime, you're fine." She breathed voicelessly.

"You're good at that." An all too familiar voice scared her from her seating, grasping for dear life upon the table cloth and sending most of whatever was left upon the table onto the floor along with her. A sharp sting shot through her head, she placed her hand upon the thumping at her head. For some reason, she needed this.. This reminder that she could still feel pain. "Ouch.." She opened her eyes, looking at the chaos she had created. Looking back at the rather frustrated Ulquiorra.

Orihime's eyes seemed redden and sensitive from the tears before, he's seen this before. In fact, this wasn't new to him at all. His expression untouched. A cluster of butterflies churned in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in a while. Her mouth opened a few times before releasing a musical of laughter.

The tear-streaked Espada monitored her with disinterest and he concentrated upon something he hadn't heard from a female in far too long. At least not laughter like this, it was much too wholesome. Her laughter seemed to destroy any sign of despair within Hueco Mundo at once. Why was she laughing at the fact she could have injured herself? He contemplated in silence. "Are you suicidal?" Ulquiorra spoke once more before she could gather her answer. "Has your optimism from before depleted?"

Her laughter quietened slowly into short giggles, she watched Ulquiorra's ever so immobile expression. "No, back home.. I laughed when this happened." She gestured towards the floor where the remnants of her food resided now. That's where it belonged anyway, she thought. "Of course, only trash would find this humorous." His ashy lids dropped concealing his forest green eyes.

She ignored his well-known insult, "This is funny because it was a mistake. Mistakes are meant to be funny at times, Ulquiorra." She spoke wittingly, mustering up the courage to speak to him in such a relaxed tone. His eyes opened, again, she couldn't read his emotions. Why? Was he hiding something?

She watched a someone in the form of a creature move towards the mess upon the ground. Guilt, another feeling that made her comfortable forced it's way through her. Pushing upon her palms she lifted herself up, helping the creature who she found nothing to be afraid of since she knew deep down he wasn't here to harm her.

Orihime helped it in silence, she was eager for Ulquiorra to respond. His voice was something she valued now, even if his responses were crude. She could feel his melancholic observation stabbing her in the back. Curious, her gaze explored, turning around to gander back, pushing loose orange strands back into place behind her ear.

His gaze was impassive, he remained unresponsive to her. She adverted her eyes, the being from before taking the remaining pieces within her hands from her. Her grey eyes watched this monstrous being place the items upon the table, then all too soon, departure.

Ulquiorra remained casual, his hands relaxed in his pockets. He didn't seem to care that he was rudely staring at her. Not that it bothered her, she gathered that maybe manners were not accustomed here. "Your bath is prepared, woman." His voice once more rattling her thoughts. She nodded, folding her hands upon another.

This was her favorite part of the day, while her residence in Hueco Mundo. It was also the only part of the day she was allowed to leave her depressing dungeon. A steamy bath is something she always looking forward to. Orihime's attention followed, as she heard the stone door open. The light from outside almost always seemed to overwhelm her now. It was so beautiful, like heaven until greeted with spiteful once-overs from other Espada.

She swallowed, following behind Ulquiorra. The other Espada squinted at her as if she was some sort of chew toy, or even worse; a dummy. Holding her hands sheltered against her chest, she reminded herself that.. Ulquiorra was here to keep her out of harm's way. At least that's what she liked to tell herself.

Passing a few more Espada who seemed to be heading in another direction, some not even noticing her, others more narrowed stares. She recognized most of them by now, memorizing their faces and unique traits. Orihime was hit something solid, his back.. Darn, she neglected to pay attention to him. This had happened twice before. Running into him wasn't new, no-sir.

Ulquiorra rotated enough so that half of his face could be distinguished, he watched her collect to her feet in a hurry. This annoyed him, she was always in a haste. Soon sidetracked by her barely audible apologies.

Clearly, she was humiliated as the natural pink hue splashed across her now pale cheeks. He heard immature chortling from other Espada.

His glance was critical as he noticed the female Espada snickering, who soon stopped as the Fourth Espada, made his presence more than noticeable. There was nothing more annoying than the other females amongst this place. He didn't have the patience to deal with any more than the one he was assigned to.

After the female Espada wavered their gaze elsewhere and continued their conversations, he scrutinized Orihime. She was too embarrassed to look into his eyes, so, she focused on the ground - the fiery-haired woman could already imagine his casual callousness.. She focused on the ground again. It was clean surprisingly, this entire place seemed well taken care of. No matter how depressing it seemed, it was cleaned. Espada weren't dirty people, they were all so well taken care of.. More questions entered and left.

Orihime's feet sensed the slightest vibrations of the stone door opening. She caught the glimpse of her door fissured and Ulquiorra stepped to the side. Whispering her thanks, she proceeded on with her daily routine into the rather luxurious bathroom. It seemed too upper-class for a prisoner, she smiled to herself, looking back to watch the door ensnare her within.

Review, I'll write more? :]


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Sunflower.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I also don't own the titles or lyrics of anything placed within the story either… :[

A/N:

**Trouble is me, you.**

_"God, give a little love? Bring me back a dog in the next life.."_

Chapter dois..

Ulquiorra's expression insipid, turning only his neck to Grimmjow, standing a few feet with his arms folded. He watched as the azure-haired male pushed himself from the wall, closing off the remaining length between them. "How's the bitch doing?" He interrogated Ulquiorra once more about Orihime.

"She's bathing, right? Do you ever check in to see if she's not drowning herself." Of course, Grimmjow's voice was soaked with falsification. "Vulgar," was the tear-streaked male's response. This reaction from Ulquiorra satisfied Grimmjow, laughing quietly.

Grimmjow chewed upon his lower lip, his lids dropping. "Can you imagine, Ulquiorra.. The water dripp-" He was suddenly interrupted by Ulquiorra's somber tone, "I don't want to hear about your improper fantasies about the woman." Grimmjow snorted, he'd witnessed how prickly Ulquiorra was about the subject. It was a lot of fun teasing the deadpanned Espada. Considering how he never really spoke to him, now and then was enough.

"Keh', whatever.." He called, leaving Ulquiorra in solitude. The way he desired to be left. Ulquiorra had seen Inoue Orihime naked before, he never responded like any other typical male would before a woman. He knew she wasn't original; he was always too irritated at those moments to observe her every curvature.

Orihime had times where she had fallen asleep in the tub. Recalling this memory was unpleasant to him, his brows furrowed into a solid thick line. Soon, there was a soft voice. Orihime was speaking through.. No, singing. The melodic sound was somehow finding it's way through the door, reaching his ears. Ulquiorra focused, trying to make out the words.

"I don't believe in your sanity.. Your prophecy." Orihime's voice sang in an all too relaxed to tone. She continued, "And.. I feel like a new born.. Kicking and screaming." He heard this, so divine and pleasant. He never would of thought to hear this miserable woman singing.

Orihime inside, ran the soap provided for her, along the shape of her well-defined thigh. She all but purred the rest of the song. The room was so loud to her, she could hear everything bounce off the wall and return. She liked it. It felt like someone was there. She dipped her palms into the water, until enough was collected in the middle, splashing the remaining bubbles on her face.

Ulquiorra's patience exhausted, the stone doors opened allowing the light within the room to blind his eyes. Though he casually ignored it, and kept his eyes open without a problem. "We are to return now." Orihime felt a little flimsy, reclining against the warmth of the tub for a moment. She wanted so badly to disagree with him.

"Okay.." She whined in a pathetic high-pitched tone. Ulquiorra's eyes closed, turning his back to the woman. Orihime grew accustomed to how everything worked here. She knew he wasn't going to turn around and watch her change. He didn't seem to find anything interesting about her, unlike the rest of the Arrancar here.

She picked up the uncomfortable new attire. Orihime looked over the dress in detest, wondering who designed this horrible wardrobe. Whomever designed this, had horrible taste, pink would have been nice. She smiled, something she seemed to be doing a lot more. Was she losing against insanity?

"Immediately." He reached to scratch the bridge of his nose, before returning his hand back into his pocket. She mockingly stuck her tongue out, wiggling the tip. Orihime knew if she did this while he was staring he would get pissed off, and leave her alone with the servant-creeper.

"All done." She finished dressing herself, placing the two flower-shaped clips to hold back her orange tresses. There were no mirrors around; she twisted quickly on her heel to take a fast glance into the bathtub with small bubbles remaining. She peeled her hair back behind her ear, looking into the tub as if it was a mirror.

Ulquiorra turned around, speculating why she continued to check if anything was wrong, every time, after a bath. She twisted back on her heel, this time not fast enough. He was already turned around and staring at her, as if she was an idiot. "Sorry," She mumbled, adverting her eyes.

"You continue to do this. Why? You are not here to impress anyone, woman." He finished with his repetitive peeved expression. Orihime answered in a rasp voice. "I may be here for Lord Aizen, but.." She stopped to clear her throat. "I want to be able to feel like I'm still here.." fixating her eyes on the floor, moist strands falling at either side of her face.

Without an answer from him, his eyes remained upon her. He never noticed how often she would stare at the floor. This peeked his interest for a moment or two, thinking over her answer. Ulquiorra motionlessly continued to stare. He saw how she fiddled with her fingers, and permanently stuck in place.

The pregnant silence churned within her stomach. Words drying up instantly within her throat, she wondered why he was torturing her. She had done nothing wrong, what was he up to? Did he catch her mocking him? Orihime's shoulders shrugged as she released a deep, audible breath of stress. "I'm sorry.." She murmured.

"There is nothing to apologize for." His answer caught her a little off guard. Maybe he didn't see her mock him - but she needed a recovery from this, and fast! "Oh, I meant.. I was taking so long-" Once more she was cut off by his bored voice.

"Your tired, woman." Even if he was right, this was annoying. There was nothing more she hated than being interrupted. Orihime almost wanted to reach up and slap him, like she had done once before. Though, she feared he wouldn't be so generous this time around.

Nodding, the orange strands of hair, showering over her shoulders, still moist from the bath. She combed her slender fingers through her hair, and shifted before moving when he turned his back. He began his elegant dance away from her, walking towards the large door that opened. She watched as the light outside showered over Ulquiorra.

Her mouth agape, as she watched a large monstrous shadow of Ulquiorra appear upon the floor. The lights within the bathroom switched off. Orihime felt a sense of emptiness, as this shadow neared her. The shadow was large, complete with the horn that was upon Ulquiorra's helmet. She cupped her hands together, leaning away to walk from anywhere but upon the shadow. Orihime wondered in the back of her mind why she was doing this. Was it because it frightened her?

Once again the clumsy woman bumped into something hard, it was almost mind-numbing to feel someone else. Her eyes clouded as she felt the lump once more rapidly starting on fire within her. Tears, oh no.. She winced, her hand resting upon the chest of the monotonous man.

Orihime slid along his body, until she was kneeling before him. Ulquiorra eyes watched her descent, his expression dulled. The orange-haired woman couldn't take it anymore, this was enough for her, she clenched her hands along the fabric of his pants. "Please, forgive me.." She begged. She didn't want to be punished for something she didn't mean to do.

His silence did nothing but drive her to the edge. She wanted nothing more than someone to talk to her other, than insult her. Every aching day, no responses, nothing. Orihime couldn't tell if she was in purgatory, suffering for something she couldn't be bothered to remember. She didn't want Ulquiorra to be replaced by someone who would torture in ways she could not even fathom.

It all happened in a blur, her eyes stinking from the tears now. She found herself leaning her face against something.. Comfort? She couldn't believe what was happening, or couldn't bring herself to. Orihime's clouded eyes looked upon the expressionless Espada. The pads of his fingers traced the smooth surface of her cheek. The texture of his hand was unique to her, and the feelings that brought with it washed over her in waves.

Ulquiorra stroked her cheek, his skeleton fingers moving in a prolonged fashion. Her eyes were wide with fear and lingering happiness. He was he actually providing her solace? Never in a thousand years would she think, he would do such a thing. This was so out of character for him. Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as she felt his hand leaving.

His posture returned almost too soon for her liking, his fingers sliding slowly from her chin. Orihime was in disbelief, blinking rapidly. A crimson stain in itched across her face, and she released the hold she had on his pants.

Review? I'll feed you more as soon as possible! :3


End file.
